Son Goku's First Steps
by Yama-san
Summary: Goku's First Adventure
1. Son Goku and Bulma

Disclaimer: I own no copy rights to Dragon Ball and don't take any credit for Akira Toriyama's work, I do however, own the manga set so this is almost accurate.

A novelized version of Akira Toriyama's action epic

Son Goku's First Steps

Chapter One: Bulma and Son Goku

Early one morning in the deep forest somewhere on Earth a young warrior emerged from his little home, he was a dark red gi-suit and his hair pitch black. This young man's name, Son Goku; trained up by his grandfather Son Gohan, until his mysterious death. One thing about Son Goku was that he wasn't like any other young boy his age. Son Goku had a tail attached to his behind. Unnatural as it might seem it was very true. Son Goku was out at the crack of dawn everyday to get a little early morning exercising under his belt. On this particular morning Son Goku needed some wood for his stock pile. He set out into the woods looking for a good tree to use for wood.

After searching for awhile he had found the perfect tree for his stock pile. He sized the tree up seeing that it was fairly large he stocked up a little bit more chi than he would usually use and put a forceful kick into the side of the tree. The tree came tumbling down and with a loud thud, Son Goku then ran to the bottom of the tree and put a few well placed karate chops onto of the tree causing a circular chuck of the tree to fall off. He smiled with glee, then positioned the chuck in a vertical position and jumped on top and rolled back to his house.

On his way back to his house he ran into a couple of moneys, and young one and its mother, and he called out to them, "Hey bro! Wuzzup!" The young one answered with a , "_Chee-chee." _Son Goku rolled on towards his home.

Son Goku rolled the tree chunk to his house, and when he arrived he plopped it down on its side and took a few steps back. He focused his chi into his arms, pumping them up just enough for to change the chunk into firewood. When he was full and ready he yelled out, "PREPARE TO DIE!" He grabbed the chunk and threw it high into the air "HIYAA!" He shouted then jumped after it and yelled, "NO ESCAPE!"

When Son Goku had reached the chunk he kicked and sent wood splinters and he also made smaller more usable wood chunks. He let himself fall to the ground and was followed shortly after by the wood.

"That takes care o' the woodchoppin'!" Son Goku commented, as he gathered up the wood and added them to his wood pile. "Only now I"m hungry..."

Son Goku moved into his home and he grabbed nyoi-bo, he then said to a strange sphere sitting on a desk, "Hey grampa I'm gonna get me some grub." With that he set with only what to get for breakfast on his mind. "What'd be good today..."

Not to far away...

A young girl of 16, with blue hair done up in a pony tail, and was wearing an orange dress with the name 'Bluma' printed on the front and the number 97 on the back; was standing just out side of her car looking at her surroundings. Then she reached into her pouch she had hanging from her waist, and pulled a small electronic device out said, "Got to be right around here..." She pressed the button on top of the device and four yellow light appeared on it. She continued, "Or maybe a little more to the west..." She put the device back into the pouch, stepped back into her car and mumbled, "Anyway I'm close... I'm close..." She drove off.

Back to Son Goku...

"Just had bear the other day... wish I'd bump into a tiger..." Son Goku was traveling through thick ever green woods looking around for something to eat. He then came to a large cliff with the sound of a waterfall, not to far off echoing up the cliff. Son Goku looked down the cliff and exclaimed, "Oh, yeah! I forgot about fish!"

Without thinking he jumped from the top of the cliff, and as he sailed down he grabbed onto a large branch jutting out from the cliffs's side. He sprung off of it, performed a couple of flips and landed delicately on a small rock sitting on top of the water.

Son Goku then stripped down to nothing. He dipped his tail into the lake right next to him and waited for a fish to come along.

After awhile of waiting a very large fish floated up, as soon as he saw Son Goku's tail he yelled out, "WA HA HA! Got ya, ya dumb-butt little monkey!" The large fish shot out of the water with complete confidence that he would be having himself a good breakfast.

Son Goku moved out of the way the moment he sensed the fish on him. He then jumped towards the fish with his right foot cocked out and ready to take the fish out. He nailed the fish in the side of the head knocking it out and scoring him a big breakfast plate.

The fish fell back into the lake and Son Goku jumped in after him and 'fished' it out.

Once he was back on the surface Son Goku pulled his clothes and Nyoi-bo back on. After that was completed he found a near by path, and made his way back to his. In his glee he shouted out, "Wotta catch! Wotta catch!"

Son Goku dragged his catch out onto the road and after awhile of travel up the road a loud roaring sound came up from behind him. "Huh? Wazzat...?" Son Goku questioned, but soon found out. A medium sized vehicle, which was being driven by the young girl, came from over the hill.

"WHAA!" The exclaimed together.

The young girl came to a screeching halt right in front of Son Goku.

"Ohhh... oh... whoa..." Son Goku slowly said.

"Watch where you're going you roadblock!" The young girl roared.

"So... A monster, EH! Tryin' to snatch my prey from me, EH!" Son Goku responded. "Well..." Son Goku started to lift up the young girl's car. "You're not...gettin' away... with my fish...!"

"WHAT...! what...!" The young girl said a little startled from the cars movement.

Son Goku then hurled the car away from him then yelled, "NO, C'MON AND FIGHT! C'MON! FIGHT! C'MON!"

The young girl poked her head out of the vehicle with a gun in hand huffing and puffing.

"Yeesh... Now a hideous demon emerges from the monster!" Son Goku exclaimed.

The young girl was apparently offended by the this comment, so she shot at Son Goku yelling, "Squelch it. Pee-Wee!"

Son Goku took the dead on then quickly hopped up screaming in pain, "OWWEEE! OW! OW! Whuh was that! What're you, a witch!"

"Yee... Gods... Wh-what are you...! Why aren't you dead!" The young girl said a little startled.

"HA! Dummy! Stupid! Y'think you can hurt me! With little owchies like that? HAH!" Son Goku exclaimed out in triumph. "Now, demon... Prepare to DIE!"

"Wait! Whoa! Time out! I'm not a demon! I'm a human!" The young girl explained, putting her hands up in the air.

"HUH! A human! Really!" Son Goku said a little confused.

"Yes, silly! I'm just like you! Take a gander!" The young girl explained pointing towards herself.

"Don't make a move!" Son Goku exclaimed.

"Not very trusting are you."

Son Goku moved about her examining her then he took a step back. "Your're kinda like me... but there's something... different..." Son Goku said contemplating the situation. "You seem... kinda... softer... and bumpier!"

"Wull duh, brainiac! You're a big he-man an' I'm a cute li'l girl!" The young girl said, clarifying everything for Son Goku.

"G-girl! You mean... female!" Son Goku exclaimed.

"Hehloh!" The young girl said, greeting Son Goku. "Surely you've seen a girl before!"

"I never saw another human before!" Son Goku said nonchalantly. "My dead grampa always told me... 'If you ever meet a girl treat her nice.'"

"Well, then... don't you think you should get started?" The young girl asked adding a wink.

Son Goku looked behind the young girl and said, "So females don't have tails, EH...?" Son Goku said with curiosity in his tone. "Man... that is weird..."

"_snort what a goon! Prob'ly thinks wearing that phony tail makes him look like one happenin' dude!"_ The young girl thought to herself when she saw Son Goku's tail.

"So what is that monster anyway? How'd you catch it?" Son Goku asked, pointing towards the car, that is now trashed and on its side.

"That 'monster' happens to be my car. People make them." The young girl explained.

Son Goku ran over and jumped on top of the car. He looked inside and asked, "So this is a car! I've heard of 'em in stories... huh. It looks tough... but it ain't much!" Son Goku said, hopping off the side of the car. Now talking to the young girl again, "Whoa, whoa, wait... are you from 'Civilization'!"

"Well... let's just say I'm from way far West." The young girl stated.

Son Goku went over to where he left his catch and said to the young girl, "Come over to my place! You're a girl, so I'll feed you!"

"As long as that's all you do..." The young girl said, taking a step back. "You're pretty srtong for a runt." The young girl said, praising Son Goku.

"Haw, haw! Grampa trained me good!" Son Goku proclaimed.

"_He may be a freak... but I can use that strength of his!"_ The young girl thought to herself.

Son Goku set his fish down, and opened the doors to his house saying to the young girl, "Wait here a sec..."

"Not much for home repair, are you?" The young girl questioned, looking at his small house.

"Grampa look! It's a female! a human female in our house!" Son Goku proclaimed to a small orb sitting on small pad.

The young girl looked at what Son Goku was looking at, and when she saw it she exclaimed, "THAT'S IT! THE DRAGON BALL!" She ran over to it and snatched it up saying, "Wahoooo! I knew it! My detector was right on!"

"Hey! Leggo o' grampa! That was his last possession! Even girls aren't allowed to touch it!" Son Goku said trying to get it away from her.

The young girl reached into her pouch, said, "Well... I guess I hafta let you on my li'l secret." She then produced two more 'Dragon Balls,' saying "Voila!"

"AAA!" Son Goku exclaimed, "More grampa! Two more grampas!"

"No, no... Tee hee... They're called 'Dragon Balls'" The young girl explained.

"Y'mean some poor dragon...?"

"I found one in my cellar. I had no idea what it was... and neither did anyone else I asked. So I did some research... and I found this old, old, old story that described them. There were originally seven Dragon Balls, and each of them glows with the light of the tiny stars inside... from one star to seven." The young girl explained.

Son Goku brought his grampa's Dragon Ball up to his face, said, "Grampa has four stars in 'im!"

The young girl looked at him saying, "Then that's 'sushinchu'... the first one I found was 'arushinchu'... 'two-star ball'... And after weeks searching the North Valley... I finally found 'oshinchu'... 'five -star ball'!" The young girl explained, holding up the five star Dragon Ball to her left eye.

"You're collectin' them?"

"Almost half way there! But it won't be no cakewalk from here on..." The young girl said, placing her elbows on Son Goku's table.

"Why do you want 'em? Gonna make one've them bead necklaces or somethin'? Son Goku questioned.

"Oh, but of course!" The young girl said sarcastically. "Listen goof... an amazing thing happens when you get all seven. . . . And you chant just the right chant... to summon... Shenlong... the Dragon God! He'll grant you any wish! But only one!" She explained.

"WOW! That's awesome!" Son Goku exclaimed.

"The last person who collected the Dragon Balls became a king! But somehow, in the centuries since, the balls got scattered again! Leaving it to li'l me to bring 'em back together! Tee hee hee... and I've already settled on a wish! At first I wanted a lifetime supply of strawberries... but now I think I'm gonna go for a super-cute boyfriend!" She said, standing up and pumping her fists into the air. "So that's the deal! Now gimme the sushinchu please!" Putting her hands out to collect it from Son Goku.

"NO! No way! This is th' only grampa I got left!" Son Goku exclaimed, recoiling from her reach.

"Come on, you cheapskate! What are you ganna do with it, HUH!" The young girl demanded. Son Goku just stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, I get it! You naughty boy! You want somethin' in exchange!" The young girl said, with a simple smile on her face. "Okay!" She lifted up her dress, "But just one quick li'l feel..."

"Why would I wanna feel your dirty butt!" Son Goku questioned.

"MY BUTT IS NOT DIRTY!" The young girl exclaimed. "Okay, okay! You can help me with my quest! Grampa told you to be nice to girls right!"

"Your... Quest...?" Son Goku asked confused.

"You don't have anything better to do, do ya! You're a he-man! You're s'posed to love quests!" The young girl explained.

"O-kaaay... but I'm not givin' you grampa!" Son Goku said.

"Fine! Fine! I'll just borry it at the very end 'kay?" She answered. _"Hee Hee Heeee... Perfect! Idiot-lad'll be the ideal bodyguard... and he doesn't need to know that once the wish is granted... the Dragon Balls fly off to the ends of the Earth!" _The young girl thought to herself. "Allright tee! Let the adventure begin! Yippee!"

The two were now agreed on everything, and were leaving Son Goku's little home. As they walked down the small dirt road away from his home Son Gokus asked, "But how're we gonna find the other balls if you don't even know where they are?"

"Ho ho ho! I'm not just a pretty face y'know! Although I certainly am that!" She proclaimed. "Feast your peepers on this!" She said, showing Son Goku a small circular electronic device. "Its my 'Ball Detector'!" I noticed that the balls give off a faint electromagnetic pulse, so I constructed it! See, these three in the middle are the ones we have right now, and... The next closest is... To the West! About 1,200 kilometers!" She explained.

Son Goku at this point was completely lost said, "I don't get it."

Replacing the 'Ball Detector' back into her pouch, leaving Son Goku confused, she said, "You wrecked my car, so I'll just have to take out a new one. By the way, what's your name?"

"Me?"

"I'm Goku. Son Goku!" Son Goku replied. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm... Bluma..." Bulma said a little nervous.

"Dosen't that mean 'Bloomers'! HAW!"

"SHUT UP! I didn't pick it!" Bulma yelled.

"Ha ha ha! 'Bloomers'!" Son Goku mocked.

"Little twerp...! I hate little twerps!" Bulma mumbled under her breath. "He made me forget which... oh, yeah... number 9!" Bulma said, and then pulled a small capsule from her small box. The capsule was red and had a sticker with the number nine on it, and on top was a button, she pressed the button, threw it then shouted, "Stand back! Thar she blows!" After a moment the capsule exploded into a puff of smoke, and loudly. When the smoke cleared a motorcycle was sitting in front of Bulma and Son Goku. "Awriight! Let's ride!"

"EEEE-YAGGA! I knew it! You are a witch!" Son Goku exclaimed, jumping back.

"Get over it, apeboy! Everybody in the city's got Hoi-Poi capsules!" Bulma told Son Goku. "Now swing you tail up here?"

Son Goku at this point was prodding the motorcycle with his nyoi-bo.

Bulma started the motorcycle up and zoomed away from Son Goku's house. A little ways up the road a monkey sat eating an apple when the loud sound of Bulma's motorcycle came over the hill. Then the motorcycle shot past him, with Son Goku yelling, "EEE-YOW-WOW. Th-this thing g-goes even faster than I can run! I didn't think that was possible!"

"Hey! Watch what you're grabbin' onto!" Bulma shouted hitting Son Goku away from her breasts.

Meanwhile the monkey sat sitting in complete aw.

20 minutes later...

Bulma and Son Goku still traveling along the road.

Bulma was moving a bit fast and when the went up a hill the motorcycle was sent flying in the air, and back down. The motorcycle hit the floor with a loud thud, shaking up, both Bulma and Son Goku.

Bulma stopped the cycle and let out a sigh of surprise.

"Man, that was incredible! You actually made us fly!" Son Goku exclaimed with great excitement.

"Y-yeah pr-pretty good huh...?" Bulma stuttered, quiet scared at the experience. "I didn't think the hill'd be that steep...!" Bulma suddenly perked up and stepped off the cycle, saying, "'Scuse me for a sec! Be right back!"

"HUH! WHY! Where you goin'" Son Goku asked.

"Don't you have any idea what a lady means when she says ' 'scuse me' you oaf!" Bulma shouted angrily.

"You mean you gotta pee?"

Once that was out of the way Bulma shot off into the woods, looking for a suitable spot.

"Well! Why's she gotta pee way over there? Why can't she do it right here, like a normal person?" Son Goku pondered on his question, but then a loud screeched pierced the air. "Wha–! Now what's wrong? I hope her weenie didn't get bit by a snake!" Son Goku said, racing off towards Bulma's screams. He then stopped abruptly at the sight of Bulma being held by a huge pterodactyl.

"UH... UH... UH...!" Bulma stuttered, with a flabbergasted look on her face.

Then the pterodactyl spoke, "Who are you! Part of her pack!"

"NAH, I just met her. You a friend o' hers?"

Bulma now at the edge of tears.

"Yeah... friend... that's it! BWA-HA-HA! Look, there's something I have to discuss with her in private, okay? You just wait right here!" The pterodactyl explained, and tied up Son Goku to a tree behind him.

"Funny... why would he time me up?" Son Goku said a little confused. "Don't take too long okay?" Son Goku shouted after the pterodactyl, who was now flying off with Bulma in his claws.

"Wha... wha..." Bulma said, stilled confused.

"It's been far too long since I've tasted female human flesh! BWA-HA-HA!" The pterodactyl said triumphantly.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! RESCUE ME, IDIOT!" Bulma shouted.

"Oh, so now she wants me to rescue her!" Son Goku said. "I wish she'd make up her mind!" He said, as he used his tail to untie the rope constricting him. "Some friend he is! How'm I gonna do this...? I can't fl... hey! That's it!" Son Goku shouted heading back to the motor cycle. When he reached it he hoped in and tried to figure it out. "If I can just remember... Lessee... I think she twisted this..." He twisted the throttle, and the motorcycle kicked into life. "Yow-wah! Hot dog! It's movin'! All right! All right!" Son Goku said, moving a little faster. "ALL. . . ." He pulled the throttle to where he was now booking it up the road. He drove up to a hill and yelled, "FLY, MONSTER! NO! Don't fall now!" Son Goku said, but decided to abandon the bike, and he used it for a boost. Now in front of the pterodactyl he said, "Guess I gotta do it myself!" The pterodactyl was shocked by Son Goku's sudden appearance and flinced. Son Goku pulled his nyoi-bo out, yelled, "Okay staff– Do your stuff!" The pole extended and he yelled, "Have a little nyoi-bo!" He swung it down connecting with the pterodactyl, knocking him out. Bulma, Son Goku and the pterodactyl were all free falling. Son Goku tossed his nyoi-bo to help Bulma from falling, and the pterodactyl and himself both fell to the ground, he was fine. He looked up and ran over to where Bulma was, she was strung up on a wall. The nyoi-bo stuck through both sleeves of her dress. When Son Goku made it to her he proclaimed, "See? All's swell that ends swell!"

Bulma had peed her pants and yelled, "What's so swell about peeing my pants!"

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed. This was my first time doing this so please be a cruel as possible, I want to please everybody, and I can't know if I'm not told the truth. Anyways thanks for reading this.


	2. Boy's Have 'em Girls Don't

Chapter Two: Boys Have 'Em Girls Don't

Still traveling towards the next Dragon Ball, Bulma and Son Goku are about to turn in for the night.

"Hey, we only need four more balls, right! That's gonna be a snap!" Son Goku asked over the roar of the new motorcycle.

"A 'snap,' he says!" Bulma mumbled, "I guess you wouldn't know it, living your whole life in the armpit of the world... but there's a lot of ground to cover out there!" Bulma explained.

"I'm starvin'" Son Goku stated.

"It's getting dark, too. Let's call it a night." Bulma said, slowing the motorcycle to a crawl.

When the motorcycle stopped Son Goku hopped off saying, "I get the soft leaves for my bed!"

"...As if. Do you really think I am going to sleep outside!" Bulma said, reaching into her pouch, and extracted a small plastic case full of her 'hoi-poi' capsules.

"What else? I don't see no houses around here..."

"Capsule time!" Bulma proclaimed, and looked through down into her 'hoi-poi' case.

"No way! You're not gonna pop a house outta those whatch-ama-callits!" Son Goku asked.

"Please..." Bulma said, pulling out a capsule. "They're 'hoi-poi' capsules. That looks like a nice level spot..." She cocked her arm, "Better clear out monkey boy!"

Son Goku ran off into the distance.

"HOI-POI!" Bulma exclaimed, throwing the capsule. A large cloud of smoke appeared, and when it went away a large house was sitting in front of the duo. "Ah! How lovely!" Bulma sighed. Well? Still lusting after those leaves?" Bulma asked Son Goku.

Son Goku was completely flabbergasted. When he recovered he pointed his nyoi-bo at her and yelled, "A-are you s-s-sure you're not a witch!"

"Cold enough to come in yet?" Bulma asked, not paying attention to his comment. She walked in said, "CLAP ON!" She clapped and the lights flashed on.

Son Goku cautiously stepped into the 'hoi-poi' house, said, "WAK! You are a witch you turned night into day!"

Bulma sat down and said, "You don't even know about light? You have a long way to go Tarzan..." She got up and walked overt to a televison and turned it on saying, "Watch this!"

The televison turned on to a music channel. Son Goku watched with absolute amazement, Bulma merely laughted.

"Hey, get outta that box, you midget!" Son Goku said, using his nyoi-bo to tap the screen.

"Yurrgh... You're stinking up the joint..." Bluma said with fingers clamped over her nose. "You're taking a bath before we eat!"

"'Bath'? What's a 'bath'?" Son Goku asked.

"EEEW, you're kidding!" Bulma screamed, pulling away from Son Goku.

Minutes later Son Goku was stripping the last of his clothes and Bulma was waiting by the bath saying, "Guess I gotta help you. C'mere!" Son Goku walked into the bathroom completely exposed, and Bulma screamed at him, "Will you at least cover up!"

Now Son Goku was in the tub being cleaned by Bulma.

"Wh-what's that? It feels weird!" Son Goku said, questioning the soap on his head.

"Oh, shut up! Do you know how many guys dream of me giving them a bath!" Then she mumbled, "What a waste of my babeitude..." Bulma grabbed the showerhead and washed Son Goku's head of soap. She then turned him saying, "...okay, other side." Pulling Son Goku's tail up she said, "What an idiot! You actually attached this stupid, phony tail to your butt!"

"What phony tail?" Son Goku asked.

"Take it off! It's in the way!" Bulma commanded, pulling on Son Goku's tail.

"OWW! Don't pull!" Saying this he snatched the scrubber in Bulma's hand, said, "I can wah my own butt!" He started washing his butt and said, "How'm I doin'?"

Bulma being shocked by the discovery that the tail on Son Goku's butt wasn't fake she let out a loud yell that pierced the air, "EEEEYAAA!" She raced from the room and was sitting on the bed when Son Goku came out, "Y-y-you r-r-really h-h-have a t-t-tai...!" She stuttered.

"I din' think you'd be surprised..." Son Goku said dying his head off. "–Oh, right! You don't have one HUH? Guess it's just guys."

"_Guys have...? No, No, they can't...! But.. It's not like I've really seen a guys naked butt before..."_ Bulma thought to herself, then said out loud, "I knew they had something in the front, but..."

"But wait a minute... my dead grampa was a guy... but he didn't..."

"You see! You see!" Bulma exclaimed. "Normal guys don't have tails!"

"O'course, grampa was kinda weird..."

"–YOU'RE the one who's WEIRD!" Bulma shouted.

"Oh, well! Who cares?" Son Goku said, pulling his GI back on.

"I take it back... 'weird' doesn't even come close..." Bulma mumbled. Bulma left Son Goku to himself and went to take a bath. "Is he for real? He acts like I'm a witch or something. When he's totally something that jumped out of a horro m..." Just then Son Goku took a peek at Bulma, causing her to plunge into the tub. She emerged yelling, "WHADDA YOU THINK YOU"RE LOOKIN' AT!"

"...so instead of a tail, you've got an extra butt?"

"It's not a butt, you idiot! They're boobs! An' when you're a little older you're gonna think mine are incredible!" She shouted. "Yeesh...! How old are you anyway, kid?" Bulma asked.

Son Goku pointed to himself, said, "How old am I? 14."

Upon hearing this Bulma let out a loud yell, "EEEYAA! EEEYAAA! VOYEUR! PERV–!" Throwing anything she get her hands on at Son Goku. "You're only two years younger than me!"

15 minutes later...

Bulma was blow drying her hair and said to Son Goku, "Next time you pull that, I'm callin' the cops!"

"I'm starvin'."

10 minutes later, Bulma had finished her hair, and had a small ponytail jutting from the side of her hair. She had placed bread and coffee in front of Son Goku.

"This is food?" Son Goku said, eyeing the bread and coffee. "This 'bread' stuff is all soft and nasty!" Son Goku had half of the bread stick down his throat. "And the soup's bitter..." He said taking a sip of the coffee."

"It's coffee, moron! Maybe if you 'd ever learned how to eat you wouldn't be such a shrimp!"

Just then Son Goku jumped up, grabbed his shoes and nyoi-bo saying, "I'm gonna go get you some real food!"

"HUH? What? You're goin' out?"

"I'll... Be right back!" He proclaimed, tying his nyoi-bo holder onto himself.

In the distance a wolf howled to the moon.

10 minutes later...

"I'm Ho-o-o-o-ome!" Son Goku announced.

"That was quick..." Bulma said, getting up from her book.

She opened the door to see Son Goku standing with a dead wolf hanging behind him on his nyoi-bo.

"I caught a wolf! An' a centipede for flavor!" Son Goku said with smile.

Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed the door.

Son Goku, now roasting the wolf over a fire, called to Bulma, "Are you sure you don't want any? I could cook yours medium!"

"Shut up! Don't even make me think about it!"

Son Goku finished eating the wolf in about ten minutes after it being cooked. When finished he went back in saying, "Whoo! Well, off to dreamland!" After pulling his shoes and nyoi-bo off Son Goku hopped up on the futon, exclaimed, "Whee-heee! This 'futon' thing is gonna be fun!" Bouncing up and down. "And I haven't slept with somebody f'r way too long!"

"'Slept... with'...? You have got to be joking! Here's your blanket... and here's the floor." Bulma said.

Son Goku abruptly stopped bouncing and said, "We're sleepin' apart?"

"W'll duh!" Bulma said, lying Son Goku's blanket out for him. "An' if you try anything you're dead!"

"But I always used grampa as a pillow... it was so soft and comfy.." Son Goku reminisced.

"You aren't using me for a pillow, freak!" Bulma shouted at Son Goku.

Son Goku now on the floor. "So it was just you and your grandfather right? What happened to your parents."

"I dunno." I guess they abandoned me in the mountains when I was a baby." Son Goku said, with a smile spreading across his face. "Then grampa found me and decided to keep me! Heh! heh! heh!"

"How can you laugh about that...? They prob'ly abandoned you 'cause you had a tail..." Bulma thought.

"Were you abandoned 'cause you have a butt on your chest?" Son Goku asked.

"I told you, I'ts not a butt!" Bulma yelled. "And who said I was abandoned! I just happen to be on summer vacation from school–and I'm taking advantage of it!" She paused and drank some water, spat it down the sink, continued, "I've only go another 30 days to find the rest of the dragon balls! I don't have all year like you!"

In the middle of explaining this Son Goku fell asleep.

"RRRG... if you're gonna ask questions, at least wait for the answers...!" Bulma mumbled.

The next morning, crack of dawn...

Son Goku awoke, stretched his body and started towards the door when he saw that Bulma was still asleep. He looked down and saw her 'pillow' and said, "Well, her pillow's not as big as grampa..." He hopped onto the futon. "But I can sure five it a try!" He lied down on Bulma' s pillow, he pulled his head back up and patted it twice, 'pat-pat.' He then pulled Bulma's panties off, and. . . .

"EEEEYAAAA!"

This woke Bulma up in a second, "What! What!" Looking around, "What happened!"

She saw Son Goku cowering in the corner saying, "Y-y-y-you've... L-l-lost your ba-ba-ba-ba–"

"WHAT!" She sprang from the bed saying, "I've lost my Dragon Balls!" She reached into her bag and found the balls right where she had left them, "What the... they're right here idiot! Geez you freaked me out! Stop having nightmares, will you!"

A little shorter than last time, but not ever chapter can be the same length. R&R please.


End file.
